


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Future Fic, Mentions of Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's nervous about her first kiss so Maya helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Troye Sivan's 'Bite'. I've had this mostly finished for about a month now and I figured it was time to touch it up and post it. Everyone is about sixteen or so in this fic.

“Maya,” Riley says, keeping her eyes on her toenails as she paints them a glittery purple, “What if Lucas tries to kiss me?”

“Then you’ll have to tell me all about it afterwards,” Maya says, pausing her scrolling to look over at Riley. “It’ll be fine, Riles. If he kisses you just kiss him back, or don’t, it’s up to you.”

“I’m not worried about tonight, specifically. It’s just, I’ve never kissed anybody before Maya,” Riley says softly, screwing the cap back onto the nail polish and flopping down beside Maya with a loud sigh, “What if I do it wrong, or he doesn’t like it, or he laughs at me?”

“Riley,” Maya says, reaching out to grab Riley’s hand, “This is Lucas, he wouldn’t do any of that, but if he did I would kick his ass. So stop freaking yourself out.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Riley says, but she’s still frowning. 

“You’re not letting this go, are you?” Maya sighs.

“No,” Riley says with a shake of her head, “Sorry Maya.”

“Alright,” Maya says, sitting up and using her grip on Riley’s hand to pull the other girl up too. “Come here.”

“Why?” Riley asks, but she does what Maya says anyway, crossing her legs and sitting knee to knee with Maya.

“Because,” Maya says, leaning in until Riley’s face is right in front of hers. Riley goes cross eyed trying to watch what Maya’s doing and Maya can’t help the laugh that escapes her when she sees how cute Riley looks. “I’m teaching you how to kiss, so when Lucas tries you won’t be so damn nervous about it.”

“Oh,” Riley says, “That makes sense. Thanks Peaches.”

“My pleasure, Honey,” Maya says, moving up onto her knees. She brings one hand up to curl around the base of Riley’s neck and the other rests on Riley’s bicep, gently guiding her forwards. 

Riley follows Maya’s lead, leaning in until Maya stops her with a gentle tug at her hair when her breath is warm across Maya’s cheek. Her eyes flutter closed and Maya can feel her breathing stutter for a moment.

“Good,” Maya praises, her thumb rubbing small circles against Riley’s neck. 

“Now what?” Riley asks. Her voice is barely above a whisper and her lips brush against Maya’s when she talks. 

“Now,” Maya says, her voice breathy and her mouth dry, “I’m going to kiss you.”

“Okay,” Riley agrees, letting Maya tug her forwards that last inch, closing the gap between them.

Riley kisses Maya back eagerly, her hands fisting the fabric of Maya’s shirt when she licks into Riley’s mouth, the hand against Riley’s neck moving to slide into her hair and grip a handful of the soft strands. 

Riley groans when Maya tugs gently on her hair before pulling back and resting her forehead against Riley’s, her breathing uneven. 

“That was –wow.” Riley says, her breath warm against Maya’s face and her hands still fisted in her shirt. “That’s what I have to look forward to?”

“Yeah,” Maya says, the smile slips from her face and she sits back. “If Lucas tries to kiss you I think you’re going to be just fine.” 

“Thanks Maya,” Riley says, moving to curl into Maya’s side, “You’re the best best friend ever.”

//

When Riley gets home Maya is still there. She’s fallen asleep on the bed with her sketchpad beside her and one of Riley’s soft cardigans on, hands curled up under her head, and Riley finally understands what Maya meant when she said at five thirty Riley turned gold, because Maya turns gold too. 

Riley kicks her shoes off and sheds her jacket and jeans, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and climbing onto the bed beside Maya, pulling the duvet up over them and trying not to jostle her when she settles into her side. But Maya’s probably the lightest sleeper Riley knows, quite possibly the lightest sleeper ever, so when she accidentally elbows her in the side Maya is awake and looking at her, eyes wide and hair wild around her face.

“Good date?” Maya asks, her voice is rough with sleep and she easily cuddles into Riley’s side when the other girl lifts her arm. A little known fact is that Maya’s a push over for affection, but she’s never worse than when she’s half asleep.

“It was fine, Peaches,” Riley says, pushing some of Maya’s hair out of her face. She thinks that Maya’s cheeks flush pink when she does it, but in the dim lighting she can’t be sure. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

“You’d better,” Maya grumbles, “I want details.”

“It wasn’t that eventful,” Riley argues, “But fine.” 

Riley gets comfortable and lets Maya rest her head against her chest, doesn’t complain when she gets a mouthful of blonde hair or when Maya accidentally kicks her in the middle of the night. She always sleeps better beside Maya anyway.

//

“When I said I was nervous about my first kiss yesterday I didn’t mean it,” Riley says, looking out the window from where she’s curled up on the window seat instead of at Maya. “Well, I did mean it, but that wasn’t the only reason.”

“Oh?” Maya says, looking up from her sketchbook and trying to ignore the way her heart is pounding in her chest. 

“I just wanted the first person I kissed to be you,” Riley says, twisting her ring around her finger, a nervous tick she’d picked up, “Even if it was just once and it never meant anything, I wanted it to be you, Maya.”

“Hey,” Maya says, moving to sit beside her she gently grabs Riley’s chin, turning her head until she’s looking at her. “It meant something to me. You always mean something to me.”

“After you kissed me yesterday I kept thinking about it, replaying it,” Riley says, biting at her bottom lip.

“It felt like one of the first real things in my life,” Maya says softly. She drops her hand from Riley’s chin, grabbing her hand instead. Maya’s life doesn’t normally work out for her, but the one thing that’s never gone wrong for her is Riley. She figures that’s got to count for something.

“Good, because that’s what I told Lucas when I broke up with him,” Riley says, twisting her hand until she can link their fingers together. “That he’s a great friend and I care about him, but it isn’t fair on him if I date him while I feel like this about you.”

“How long have you liked me? Since the kiss or-” Maya asks, more than a little shocked. 

“I’ve known for a while,” Riley says, “But the kiss helped me work out some stuff, yeah.”

“How long is a while?”

“When I was five I told my parents I was going to marry you,” Riley says, “That feeling never really went away.”

“Oh,” Maya says, staring at their joint hands. “I’m glad that I’m not the only one who’s stupidly in love this whole time then.”

Riley makes a noise that resembles a squeal and throws her arms around Maya, resting her forehead against the curve of her neck while she squeezes. 

Maya curls an arm around Riley’s shoulders and rests her cheek against her hair, letting out a long sigh at the familiar feeling.

“Are you okay?” Riley asks, voice muffled by her mouthful of Maya’s hair.

“Yeah,” Maya says, “I’m just really happy right now.”

“Good,” Riley says, pulling back and taking Maya’s chin between her fingers so she’ll meet Riley’s eyes, “You deserve to be happy, Maya.”


End file.
